


Never Grow Up

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic, Family, Found Family, M/M, Married Barisi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: “Hello to you too, miss Elena,” Sonny whispered, brushing her dark hair back. “I didn’t even hear her cry.”Rafael shook his head. “I couldn’t sleep so I came here to watch her,” he explained. “I picked her up as soon as she got fussy. I didn’t want to wake you up.”Sonny shrugged. “I got lonely.”“Like father, like daughter,” he teased.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020





	Never Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be stretching the idea of found family, but hey! The prompts are open to interpretation, don't drag me!
> 
> For the Barisi Pride Challenge: Purple + Found Family. Enjoy!

Without opening his eyes, Sonny pulled the covers up to his chin then turned over. He moved a hand on the bed towards Rafael, reaching for him. He stretched his arm to the other side of the bed, but only felt the cold softness of their bedding. 

He blinked his eyes open, squinting at the bedside lamp Rafael had left on. Sonny immediately turned to his own bedside table, where their nanny cam was. Elena wasn’t in her crib, but straining his ear Sonny could just about hear Rafael’s voice coming through. 

Stifling a yawn, Sonny kicked the covers away and got up to go find his family. 

He crossed the narrow hallway in light steps and approached the door, peeking through. He saw Rafael sitting in their rocking chair, their 7 month old baby in his arms. He was rocking slowly as he fed her and Sonny could make out the sound of his voice as Rafael sang a lullaby. 

Rafael had a beautiful singing voice, but in the two years they’d been married before Elena came into their lives it’d been impossible to convince the man to sing anything in front of people, even Sonny. 

Now it was a part of their routine; whenever Elena got fussy or moody, Rafael would find a quiet corner and sing to her. It was guaranteed to calm her down, and it absolutely melted Sonny’s heart. 

The first time it happened, Rafael had looked awed and stunned. His eyes had widened and his jaw dropped as Elena looked up at him with a serene expression, a drastic change from the absolute wailing that’d been going for what felt like hours. Sonny had wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek as Rafael kept singing. Soon enough, their daughter had fallen asleep under the loving gazes of her parents.

Now Sonny leaned against the threshold and watched as Elena blinked up at her father, attention fixed on him as she drank from her baby bottle happily. 

It was a couple minutes until Rafael noticed him there, and the man smiled peacefully at him but didn’t stop the song. He looked beautiful under the soft purple of Elena’s night light. Sonny stepped into the room then, placing a kiss to Rafael’s forehead before kneeling in front of him. 

Elena’s eyes went from Rafael to Sonny, and she let out a gurgling noise that made him chuckle. 

“Hello to you too, miss Elena,” Sonny whispered, brushing her dark hair back. “I didn’t even hear her cry.”

Rafael shook his head. “I couldn’t sleep so I came here to watch her,” he explained. “I picked her up as soon as she got fussy. I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Sonny shrugged. “I got lonely.”

“Like father, like daughter,” he teased. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Sonny kissed the hand Rafael was using to hold Elena’s bottle. “You want to go back to bed? I can burp her.”

Rafael shook his head. “Stay here with us.”

Sonny smiled softly, squishing Elena’s toes in his hand. “Of course, Raf. There’s no place I’d rather be.”

Once Elena pushed the bottle away, Sonny took her from Rafael and held her against his shoulder. His husband took the bottle into the kitchen then came back with a warm blanket to wrap her. 

Elena laid her head on one of Sonny’s shoulders, a tiny hand wrapping around the collar of his pajama shirt. Rafael laid on Sonny’s other shoulder, one arm around him and his other hand on Elena’s back, patting and massaging her, making sure her blanket stayed in place.

Sonny wrapped his free arm around Rafael, and placed a kiss on Elena’s head, then turned to press a kiss on his husband’s nose. They stayed like that, quiet in a warm cocoon that fit the three of them perfectly. 

Elena let go of Sonny’s shirt and reached over to poke at Rafael’s nose, grabbing and pulling it. Rafael chuckled, making chewing noises every time her tiny hand got too close to his mouth. Elena giggled, moving her target from Rafael’s nose to his mouth. 

“You’re so good with her, Raf,” Sonny said, kissing his forehead. “She loves you.”

It tugged at Sonny’s heart to see Rafael interact with their daughter so freely, especially when he thought back to the first time he mentioned having kids. Rafael had hesitated, unsure and defensive. He had said he doubted he could be a good father when his own had been so awful. 

It took a couple years, Sonny’s unending reassurances and many, many nights babysitting Sonny’s niece Emilia for Rafael to bring the subject up again, in a positive light this time. He wanted to start a family with Sonny, he’d say, and Sonny had never felt happier.

Well, he did now; with his beautiful baby daughter on one shoulder and the love of his life on the other, Sonny was the happiest he could ever be. 

**Author's Note:**

> For someone who has a hard time writing children I'm out here giving you a lot of kid fic, uh? lmao
> 
> Let me know what you think! I have another story for this event, it'll be up tomorrow! MWAH


End file.
